smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Official Leobear Productions/The World of Wizards
a story of something let's see haha Prologue in a world known as the world of wizards lies a city known as Civitas Maleficos, the city has been the capital for many users of magical arts, in one part the center, known as the Tower of Mystic Magic, is the home of two young apprentice wizard brothers known as Vulcan and Balgan, the two were inseparable, they did everything together, however one day a fleet of ships arrived and cursed everyone turning them into helpless animals, the two brothers learned of their enemies the Empire Dai-Zangwong, Dai-Zangwong is an evil empire formed by a very powerful wizard known as Itajira, who is master of all of the magical arts, so the brothers set out to destroy Itajira and restore everyone to normal Chapter one: Floor 1-10 THe Brothers began at floor #1, it was easy at first, the enemies they encountered were, Dai-Zangwong Soldiers including Corporal and Captain, after 9 floors, Floor #10, a warning appeared DANGER! BOSS: BORODAN IS APPROACHING!, they had to master the magic of Fire in order to defeat Borodan after 12 hits, Borodan was defeated and they advance to floor 11 Chapter 2: Floor 11-20 as soon has they reach it to the next set they saw more enemies, the enemies on these floors were harder, as soon has they reached Floor 15 they saw a cross and summoned the holy power of Christ to SMITE THEIR ENEMIES, as soon as they reached Floor 20 a warning appeared again DANGER! BOSS: CONSTIPEX IS APPROACHING!, they had to master water magic in order to defeat Constipex, after 14 hits Constipex was defeated and they advance to the next set Chapter 3: Floor 21-30 The two known in their hearts that this will be over, floor after floor, they reached floor 30 and the warning appeared again DANGER! BOSS: GORODA IS APPROACHING! they saw another boss Goroda, they used all of their strength to beat him after sometime, Goroda was defeated and they advance to the next set of floors Chapter 4: Floor 31-40 The Boys now have past 3 sets of floors and now have made it to floor 31, they had a horrible time because the enemies became more harder then ever, As the boys finished floor 39 the warning appeared again DANGER! BOSS: WARBERUS AND KOKETSU IS APPROACHING!, the two appeared and they said: Ha come at us, you will never beat us ha ha, after 30 hits they disappeared and now the boys have done it they advance to the hardest part Chapter 5: Floor 41-50 now they were at their best to get to floor 50, to defeat the evil wizard, all enemies were all so hard, the boys needed a break but could not, soon they advance to the final floor and the warning appeared one last time DANGER! BOSS: ITAJIRA IS APPROACHING! and he appeared Itajira used all of the magic to attack the boys and soon the boys Good Ending The Boys destroyed and killed Itajira and found the cure and freed everyone from their curse and they lived happily ever after THE END Bad Ending they defeated Itajira but he Burned them alive, the boys screamed in pain and blood splattered everywhere and soon Itajira blow up the tower and left, THE END? Category:Blog posts